Little Teyha
by GiftsofWisdom
Summary: Who knew that James Potter's decision to do the dishes that night meant that on the 29th of July 1981... It's amazing how even the smallest of decisions can alter an entire future.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"Move aside girl!"

"No, not my babies!"

The uttered curse sent the women flying into the side of the room, the wall collapsing down on top of her lifeless body as she hit with a sickening thud. The man in the cloak approached the crib, surprised to find not just the boy, but a small girl as well. His eyes widened momentarily in shock. The prophecy could've been referring to either of the two Potter children. Harry watched as the cloaked figure raised his wand, pointing it directly at him from where he sat in his cot, his three month old sister where his mother had left her, held tightly in Harry's arms (well as tightly as any one and a half year old can cuddle a baby). The man sneered behind his mask. If he had to kill two children tonight instead of one, so be it. Perhaps he could use the same curse to kill them both.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared. The bright green light seemed to move in slow motion as it approached the two children, striking not only Harry, but the small baby in his arms at the same moment. The cloaked monster screamed in agony, as his soul was torn from his body, leaving the two children, apparently, unharmed.

* * *

"Hagrid where is he?" asked Albus in worry as Hagrid climbed off the motorbike. Hagrid rubbed his eyes.

"'e wasn't there Professor" the gamekeeper handed Professor Dumbledore an unopened letter, "jus' this"

Minerva and Albus exchanged confused and fearful glances, as the Headmaster began to read.

_Albus,_

_If you are reading this, it means that something horrible has happened to us._

_James and I know that you will protect our son as best as you can, for which we are eternally grateful. But, in case anything was to happen to us... we have made other arrangements. Harry is safe, and protected where he is, and I beg you not to look for him. You will understand in time. Until then, goodbye Albus; and thank you, for everything you have done for us, and for what you will do for our family after we are gone._

_Love,_

_Lily_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

Almost eleven years had passed since then, and Harry Potter had never felt more nervous in his life. After beating Voldemort for the second time, one would think stepping through Platform Nine and Three Quarters would be a breeze. A hand rested on his shoulder, and Harry glanced up at the tall women, with the dark brown hair.

"Everything will be okay Harry," she smiled at him in assurance.

"Yeah Harry!" interrupted a small girl, about eleven years old. "Everything will be okay!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Teyha, do you take _anything_ seriously?"

"Why would I need to when I've got you to do it for me?"

Harry poked his tongue out at his sister, as she pulled her hood up over her head to cover her face, and stepped through ahead of him.

"See you on the other side bro!"

Emmeline Vance resisted the urge to laugh at her charges, as she stepped through after Teyha, leaving Harry with the Weasley's, the only people in the world who knew about Teyha, and also happened to be their best friends.

All those years ago, Lily and James Potter had asked Emmeline to take their children, should anything happen to them. She had been alerted by a special ward the moment they had died. She had gotten in and out of the house before Hagrid had even arrived. She had done her job well; she had loved them like her own. She had kept them hidden, she had protected little Teyha from the stories, from the prophecy. But the day had come. It was time for Teyha to step out in public, because Teyha had been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Teyha stood with Ginny, both with anxious expressions on their faces.

"Aunt Emma, why haven't they come through yet?" asked Teyha. Emmeline' eyebrows were crinkled with worry. It was then that Arthur's voice interrupted them.

"The gateway has sealed itself," he told them grimly. Emmeline let out an anxious sigh.

"Let's hope they don't try anything stupid"

Ginny and Teyha exchanged glances.

"Like that'll ever happen"

* * *

"Professor Snape, you don't understand!" Harry argued as their Potions Master dragged him and Ron toward the castle. "I have to be at the sorting!"

"You can give us detention after, but we _have_ to be there!" added Ron, trying to tug his arm out of the Professor's grasp.

Professor Snape sneered down at them.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you..."

"It's my SISTER!" Harry interrupted angrily, the Professor's jaw dropped slightly.

"We _promised_ we'd be there!" Ron pressed.

"You don't have a sister Potter!" the Professor scowled, though his voice shook.

"YES I DO!" roared Harry. "And she's gonna be freaking out! We HAVE to be there!"

The Professor's curiosity got the better of him, and so it was, that Harry and Ron were sprinting to the Great Hall as quickly as they could, bursting through the doors with a loud bang.

* * *

Teyha and Ginny both gave small sighs of relief. They were in the middle of the group of the first years, all dressed in their uniforms, and Teyha's nerves were beginning to get the better of her. She gripped Ginny's arm tightly, as she hid behind her, keeping her face from view.

As Professor McGonagall got to the P's, time seemed to slow down. Her expression became one of shock, as she stared at the parchment in her hands, as though she couldn't believe what she saw. Her mouth slowly formed the words, and the name seemed to echo throughout the Hall.

"P... Potter, Teyha"

Teyha had been preparing for this moment her whole life, but that did little to calm her nerves. Ginny gently nudged her forward, and with a deep breath, she began to climb the steps toward the small stool. Teyha saw the expressions on all of the Professor's faces, as hers came into view.

Professor McGonagall could barely keep her hands from shaking as she stared. Slowly Teyha turned around, and it was as though every student in the hall gasped at the same moment.

* * *

Severus' jaw dropped open. Every person in the hall was staring at her with the same shock and confusion as he was. She had Harry's black hair, though hers was straight and long, and the same piercing green eyes. What stood out the most however, was the lightning bolt shaped scar that began above her left eye, coming to a stop just below it. The girl locked eyes with her brother, who stood in front of him, and he gave her a nod of encouragement, and taking another deep breath she sat down on the stool, as the hat was lowered onto her head.


End file.
